


The Mistletoe

by BandsAnime



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Always, Arima ships it, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, mistletoe obviously, probably, the CCG has these right?, the rest of them are just tired of the obvious sexual tension, they're both oblivious af though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandsAnime/pseuds/BandsAnime
Summary: The CCG’s annual Christmas party is always fun but a few people have plans to make it more exciting this year.





	The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellarwar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stellarwar).



> Enjoy, my lovelies. Especially you, stellarwar. Maniac...
> 
> Oh, and I own nothing.

Takizawa sighed as he sipped his punch. He hated parties so, so much yet here he was.

Houji elbowed him. “Try to look cheerful would you? It’s Christmas.”  
“Actually, it’s Christmas Eve.” He replied. “And no, I hate parties.”  
His superior arched an eyebrow. “I never would’ve guessed.”  
“I could be sleeping right now, dammit.” He pointed out. “Or reading. But no, I’m stuck here surrounded by a bunch of people I don’t know or don’t like.”  
“You’ll be fine.” The man shrugged.

He glowered slightly but didn’t contradict him. If the evil looks on Mado, Amon, Suzuya and Shinohara’s faces had said anything, he wouldn’t be. At least Houji’s presence made this just a bit more bearable.

You know, as usual.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akira narrowed her eyes as she watched Houji and Takizawa sticking by the wall like a bunch of antisocial weirdos.

“How do we get them under the mistletoe?” Amon asked.  
“Divide and conquer!” Juuzou exclaimed.  
“Juuzou.” Shinohara scolded lightly.

He grinned sheepishly.

“What are we planning?” A familiar voice asked from behind.

She jumped and turned with the others to find Investigator Arima smiling.

“A-Arima.” Shinohara greeted.  
“Merry Christmas,” The man said. “Now, who are we planning to do what to?”  
“You wanna help?” Juuzou’s eyes lit up like the very Christmas lights along the walls.  
“It depends.” Arima smiled.  
She blinked. “We’re trying to get two people under the mistletoe.”  
“Ah.” The man nodded. “Kousuke and Takizawa?”

They all nodded.

“I’ll help.” The usually stoic man said cheerfully. “I ship those two so hard.”  
“What?” Amon asked, confused.  
“They’re adorable together and they need to just bang already.” Arima continued. “Shall I just drag Kousuke over the mistletoe?”  
Akira facepalmed. “Why didn’t we think of that?”  
“You have a tendency to make things complicated.” Amon told her.  
“But he might think Arima-san wants to kiss him.” She said.  
“I won’t drag him under it,” Arima replied. “I’ll drag him near it and you guys can do the same to Takizawa and we’ll push them under it.”  
“Or we can ‘accidently’ guide them both under it.” Shinohara suggested. “Not nearly as aggressive and they won’t notice.”  
“Oh.” Arima said, clearly a little disappointed.

Akira raised an eyebrow. She hadn’t known Arima was so odd.

He brightened suddenly. “Anyway, come with me to get Kousuke, Shinohara. You too, Amon.”

The two men sighed but followed him and she looked at Juuzou who just nodded. They got moving, intent on catching one Seidou Takizawa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Houji peered down at his partner in amusement. Takizawa clearly wasn’t happy but he couldn’t help but be amused by the adorable angry expression on the youth’s face. Of course, he was also absolutely smitten with said adorableness but that wasn’t the point.

Takizawa arched an eyebrow. “Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“No reason.” He lied.

He looked away and noticed Arima, Shinohara and Amon heading over. The look on Arima’s face made concern swell in him instantly. That man was planning something.

Arima reached him and grabbed his arm.

“Yes?” Houji raised an eyebrow.  
“Let’s go.” Arima said.  
He glanced at Takizawa. “Come on t-“  
“No. Your subordinate doesn’t need to be traumatised by what’s going to happen.” Arima interrupted before dragging him off.

He grumbled but didn’t protest the movement. Only an idiot tried to go against the man. Once Arima had his mind set on something, there was no changing it.

“Where are you taking me?” He asked.  
“Around.” Shinohara said cheerfully.  
“Around?” He questioned.

Shinohara nodded. He sighed. Great. They were going to do something awful, weren’t they?

“What are you two planning?” Houji demanded.  
“Nothing.” Shinohara told him.  
Arima, on the other hand, had other plans. “You’re gonna get kissed.”  
He blanched. “What?”  
“Mistletoes are great.” The Special Class said.  
“Hold the phone, who am I kissing?” He asked.  
“Who cares?” Arima said cheerfully.  
“I do.” He replied, a little annoyed.

Arima didn’t respond.

“Yukinori, help.” He said.  
“Oh no, I am so in on this.” Shinohara snickered.  
“Amon?” He tried.  
Amon shook his head. “Nope.”

Houji groaned. Fuck. Arima stopped a few steps away from the mistletoe everyone was avoiding in a small circle.

“Who the hell is it?” He asked.  
“Not telling.” Arima answered.  
“Seriously?” He grumbled.  
“Dead serious.” The man said.  
“What did I do to get on your bad side?” He asked.  
“Nothing. This is because you’re on my good side.” Arima answered seriously.

For the love of God… Houji noticed Akira and Juuzou suddenly and paled. He swore to God if he was forced to kiss one of them, he might just kill the three with him. He realised Akira and Juuzou were actually dragging someone. Things just got worse, didn’t they?

Arima pushed him forward suddenly and he managed to stop just before whomever it was stumbled into him.

Takizawa peered up at him. “Sorry.”

His subordinate went red upon noticing something.

“Is that mistletoe?” The youth squeaked.  
“I do believe so, yes.” He confirmed.  
“Oh, w-well then.” Takizawa stuttered.  
Houji smiled warmly. “We don’t have to kiss if you don’t want to.”  
“Yes, you do!” Shinohara exclaimed.  
“It’s a Christmas tradition!” Akira added.  
“We really don-“ He started.

Soft lips pressing against his own interrupted him. His eyes widened and before he could react in any other way, Takizawa pulled back, redder than before. His subordinate stepped back, resting on his heels once again.

“Merry Christmas.” Takizawa smiled.  
“Merry Christmas.” Houji replied.

He leant down and kissed those soft lips again, wrapping his arms around the owner and pulling them closer. Hands linked behind his neck and he couldn’t help a slight smile.

He could only hope that this lasted for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> And Takizawa 'died' like a week or whatever later cuz you know canon. (Canon should really just go burn right now for various reasons.)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
